


An Unexpected Family Reunion

by oudkee



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudkee/pseuds/oudkee
Summary: Kidou does some digging and finds out a dark secret that no one else knows about a certain member of Raimon.





	An Unexpected Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I messed up a bit of the characterization. Also I wrote this in about two hours flat, so I apologize if the pacing is weird. I'm not going to proofread this.

A meeting amongst the members of Raimon had just finished up. Kageyama Hikaru was the last to leave, grabbing his things and bidding a final farewell to Kidou, Endou, and Haruna for the day. 

"Tell me, Hikaru," Kidou said, looking directly at the boy. "Did your uncle ever mention other members of his family?" He was curious as to whether Kageyama had mentioned to Hikaru about his fathers' failures in the FFI tournament that ultimately led himself down the path of revenge. What Hikaru said next had come out of left field entirely.

"Um... When I was little, Uncle Reiji told me he had a son!"

Kidou gulped in shock. "A... a son? I don't recall him ever talking about having a lover, much less a kid. Then again, I suppose I was too young for adults to tell me about that sort of thing..."  
"I don't remember him telling me much else about it. I asked him where his wife was, and he said she was married to someone else and that they were taking care of his son." Hikaru shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I really want to meet my cousin someday."  
Kidou nodded, faking a smile. "If you want, I can look into it and try to find him. I'd have to say, I think I'm just as curious as you are."  
"Really!? Thank you, Coach Kidou!!" Hikaru gave the man a hug. Kidou, petting his hair, looked away so that Hikaru wouldn't look up and see his worried expression.

A couple of weeks went by, with Kidou often not showing up to practice, so Haruna would coach the boys in his place. One night, while hard at work in his office, surrounded by documents Kidou had collected from the public records office, he had finally pieced together the truth, and he slammed his fist on his desk in frustration. "Dammit!! There's no way in hell..." He trailed off, reading and re-reading the documents in his hand. He had persuaded his way into getting a hold of a certain somebody's medical records, proving that they were indeed Kageyama's biological son.  
"There's no way. No way. Not him... He's such a good kid, a..."  
Realization hit him as his stomach sank.  
"...He's a genius tactician."

A knock came from the door.  
"C...come in."  
Haruna walked in, looking around at all the papers strewn across the desk and floor of Kidou's office. "Brother...? Have you made any progress?"  
"Oh, I've made progress alright," Kidou chuckled sarcastically. "I've cross referenced everything I could manage to dig up and it's definitely true."  
Kidou stood up from his desk, removed his goggles, and looked his little sister straight in the eyes.  
"Fifteen years ago, Kageyama had an illegitimate child with a wealthy French-Italian pianist. She passed it off to her infertile husband as their 'miracle baby' to hide the truth. Kageyama's name is still listed as the boy's father in the medical records that she had kept secret."  
"That's horrible...!" Haruna gasped. "Do you know anything about the boy? Will Hikaru still be able to meet him someday?"  
"Oh, Hikaru's already met him." Kidou's ironic chuckle turned into a hollow laugh. "How could he make it all this way without meeting the current captain of Raimon's soccer team?"  
The words slowly sank in, and Haruna's blank expression turned to pure shock.  
"No...! He... him?"  
"That's right, Haruna. And we thought we were shocked about Hikaru being Kageyama's nephew." Kidou turned to grab his coat and leave.  
" _Shindou Takuto is Kageyama Reiji's son._ "

~

"Have you found out anything about my cousin yet?"  
Haruna began to speak, but Kidou shot her a warning glance and she remained quiet.  
"Sorry, Hikaru," the man spoke. "All I've found out is that you're right, there is a record of Kageyama having a son, but I haven't found much besides that."  
"Oh." Hikaru looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Thank you for trying, anyway. Please don't feel pressured, for my sake."  
Kidou stared into space and thought to himself. _It's for your sake that I have to keep the truth to myself, for now._  
Shindou walked up to where the two adults and Hikaru were. "Hey, don't forget about what I told you out there today," the boy spoke to his junior. "Don't worry about making it look beautiful right away. Just focus on your aim, and you'll do great." He gave Hikaru a reassuring nod, to which the purple haired boy blushed. "Thank you, Shindou. Sorry that I've been losing focus lately! Kidou's helping me find someone."  
Kidou wasn't paying much attention to their banter, but then the words hit him like a truck. He mentally begged Hikaru to stop telling Shindou anything about this, but knew that any attempted use of telepathy would be futile.  
"Find someone? What do you mean?"  
"Uncle Reiji told me once that he had a son! Kidou found out it's true, we just don't know who the boy is yet!"  
Shindou frowned in thought. "I hope that boy didn't turn out like his father."  
"I-I doubt it!! His son is probably really smart and really passionate about soccer, just like you, Shindou!"  
"Hmm. Maybe so." The brown haired boy grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get going. I want to see you early for practice tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yes, sir!" Hikaru turned back to Kidou. "Don't you agree? I'm sure my cousin is nothing like his father was..."  
Kidou gave him a pained smile. "I have to agree with you. I'm sure your cousin had a much happier childhood than Kageyama did, so he must be a kinder boy."  
Kidou caught Haruna's knowing gaze, and subtly shook his head at her, silently warning her not to say anything to either of them.

~

A couple weeks later, it had been raining for several days and many kids and teachers had come down with a virus that was going around. Kudou was watching over the few members of Raimon that could make it to practice, as Haruna, Kidou, and Endou were all out sick for the rest of the week. Hikaru was one of the kids also out sick, and since he was away, Kudou needed to look over his paperwork. Kidou kept all the paperwork for the members in his office, and entrusted the keys to his office to both Haruna and the captain, who happened to be Shindou. Kudou had sent the brown haired boy up to the office to find it and bring it to him.

Shindou left the practice field and made his way up the stairs of the administration building and up to Kidou's office. He turned the key in the door and let himself in, closing the door quietly behind him. He wasn't a nosy boy and felt a little guilty coming in by himself, but knew that he was here by his other coach's request. He walked over to the desk to look for the drawer that had the members' files in them, and pulled up Hikaru's. He glanced down at the file containing his own name, however, noticing some strange papers haphazardly stuffed into the manilla folder that weren't present in any other file. Curiosity got the best of him - he wouldn't have bothered to look had they been in anyone else's folder, but since they were under his name, he just had to know. Maybe they were just extra documentation concerning him being the captain of the team?  
Setting Hikaru's folder to the side, he dug his own out of the drawer and opened it up to look at the papers that seemed so out of place. They looked like old medical documents, like birth records... Why were his birth records in his school soccer team folder?

He read it over, seeing his mother's name, but... his father's name was missing. Instead was another name. His heart skipped a beat, and read his mother's name once more. Yep, that was his mother's name... He read his father's name... Kageyama Reiji.  
Kageyama?  
His blood ran cold and his face went pale. His knees felt weak, his head dizzy - he slumped onto the ground, staring at the document.  
"I'm... Kageyama Reiji's son?"  
The seconds felt like hours, and perhaps too much time did pass, as Coach Kudou had entered the office.  
"Shindou, I don't remember giving you permission to snoop through members' files. You were supposed to find Kageyama Hikaru's and bring it... Shindou. Shindou?"  
The boy said nothing, continuing to stare at the document in his hand.  
"Coach Kudou... What is the meaning of this!?"  
"What are you talking about?" Kudou approached him and crouched on the floor next to him. "There shouldn't be birth records in any of those files."  
"It's mine. But... It's wrong... That's my mother's name, but that's not my father's name. That's not my father! Kageyama Reiji is NOT my father!! _He's **not!!**_ "  
A anxious look replaced Kudou's otherwise deadpan expression. "I'm giving Kidou a call right now. I don't understand this."

Shindou was in complete shock and continued sitting on the floor, staring at nothing. Kudou had the document in his hand, as his phone was dialing Kidou's cell, set to speakerphone so Shindou could hear.  
"Kidou Yuuto's phone, this is Haruna speaking," came a voice from the other end. "Who am I speaking to?"  
"Haruna. I need you to put your brother on the phone. This is Kudou. It's an urgent situation."  
"Kidou's trying to sleep. He hasn't been resting the past couple of weeks, he's been very stressed about something so the flu hit him hard..."  
"Would he happen to be stressed about the fact that _Kageyama Reiji is Shindou Takuto's biological father??_ "  
Silence from the other end of the phone for a few seconds seemed like hours. You could cut the tension with a knife.  
"...I'll wake him up."

A sleepy Kidou got on the line. "Kudou... You found it?"  
"I'm sorry to tell you I wasn't the one who found it. Shindou has the key to your office, I sent him up here for Hikaru's file and he found that paper instead." Another moment of silence. "Is it true, Kidou!?"  
Kidou sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his other hand. This all felt like a fever dream. "Yes. I've cross-referenced as much information as possible," he said hoarsely. "Shindou's father, the one who raised him, was unable to bear children, so his mother had an affair with another man fifteen years ago and passed off the baby as her husband's miracle child. She kept it so well hidden, her husband didn't even know."  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" Shindou yelled suddenly. "If you knew, why didn't you tell me? I'm related to... that man." He began to cry in frustration.  
"Shindou... I didn't know how. Hikaru told me he might've had a cousin, and I was curious. Unfortunately I found out something we might've all been better off not knowing. I've been keeping it from him too from the last two weeks."  
"How could you betray me like this... I feel so ashamed that I'm the offspring of that terrible man. _I wish you'd never found this out!!_ "

"Shindou, listen to me. If I hadn't found out, you still might have some day if you ever needed to look back through your family's medical history. This is a lot of information to take in, but you have to look past the negative things. Kageyama was a third father to me, if circumstances had been different you would essentially be my brother. Hikaru's your biological cousin, and he's been wondering if he'd ever get to meet his uncle's son for a decade now. You don't know how excited he's been to find out what kind of person his cousin is, and I have to tell you... You share your father's good points. The two of you are genius strategists by nature, always poised and elegant. But at the same time, you're nothing like your father. You're beautiful, kind, gentle, noble, a wonderful soccer player and a wonderful friend."  
"You... You really think all those things... about me?"  
"You're wonderful, Shindou Takuto. And I'm sure Hikaru would be blown away to find out you're his long lost cousin, he already looks up to you so much."  
"What if... what if he doesn't respect me as much, knowing that man was my father?? He knows what Kageyama Reiji has done, that's why he was so against telling you his own last name, and he's only his nephew."  
"Don't give me that. You don't know how much he's talked to me about being excited to meet you. He's so certain that Kageyama's son is an amazing person, and he's _right._ "  
Shindou pondered over this, sighing. "Kidou, Kudou, I don't want you to tell Hikaru without me being there. _I_ want to be the one to tell him."  
The men agreed to Shindou's request, and decided to tell Hikaru the following Friday.

~

Hikaru was running up to Kidou's office, excited. Kidou had told him that he had found his cousin, and that they would be meeting in his office right after classes were over for the day. The purple haired boy stopped in front of his coach's office door, nervous to find out what kind of person his long lost family member was. 

Anxious thoughts crossed his mind. _What if he is like Kageyama Reiji, after all? Or what if he doesn't like me... Maybe I shouldn't go in..._  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Kudou stepped outside. "Hikaru. Kidou's waiting inside for you, and so is your cousin."  
"My cousin... he really is here?"  
"Mmhmm." Kudou took a couple steps forward, placing his hand on the boy's small shoulder. "If you're having second thoughts about meeting him, I can tell him and Kidou to postpone this meeting..."  
"No!! ...No, sir." Hikaru gulped. "I'm ready."  
Hikaru opened the door and walked inside. Kidou sat at his desk, and another boy sat on the guest sofa.  
"Shindou! What are you doing here...?"  
Shindou stood up to face Hikaru. The always eloquent older boy couldn't find the words to explain anything, despite practicing what he was going to say for days beforehand. The adults remained quiet, and Hikaru finally realized what was going on.

"Shindou...? You're... _You're_ my... cousin?"  
He nodded. "Yes. Kidou... Kidou found out that I am indeed Kageyama Reiji's illegitimate child. I even brought it up to my mother," he said with a hint of nervousness in his tone. "It's definitely true. So, you and I are cousins."  
Hikaru's shocked expression turned to joy. "You're... my cousin!! Oh, wow!! I'm so happy... I already look up to you so much, I can't believe this!!"  
Shindou smiled kindly, blushing. "Hey, please don't tell anyone else for now, okay? I especially don't want Tenma, Shinsuke, and Kariya to know before anyone else does... they kind of have a tendency to blab to anyone about anything."  
"Okay. I understand, Shindou..."  
"I guess... when it's just the four of us, or with Haruna, you can call me Cousin Takuto," Shindou said, chuckling to himself. "I have to say, I'm pretty excited to know that I have a relative close to my own age. Everyone else in my family is over twenty."  
"I'm excited, too! I didn't know any of my family besides my parents and uncle... until now."

Kidou stood up from his desk, nodding silently at Kudou. "Hikaru, you'll respect Shindou's wishes and won't tell anyone else just yet, right?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Alright. You two are free to head down to today's practice. I'm sure you must have a lot of catching up to do with each other, now that you know you have more in common than you thought." Kidou smirked. The boys bowed to him and Kudou, and took their leave together. Kidou was right, this had brought the two of them even closer together, and they were certain to become the best of friends.


End file.
